ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix (Old)
'Backstory ' In this series Ben is 20 years old and is working with Agrregor and Zs'kayr to defeat ultimate Vilgax who obtained the Ultimonitrix which has 9,000 aliens where as the new Fusetrix has 1,000,097 aliens but Ben only unlocked 10 so far. Gwen and Kevin are now plumber that are solving a murder that happend at the plumber academy. Ben lost all of his old aliens but he willl regain them soon. Ben scanned Kolar so Fourarms will have a different appearnce. Diagon is good and is working with Ben. The sequel series is Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot. But this one is not completed. Episodes Season 1 #Ultimate Omnitrix #Flashback(Episode) #Grampa & a Cousin #The Best 10 years of my Life #Ultimates(Episode) #Forever King George Falls #Diagon released but with a price #Return of the Negative 10 with Friends images (7).jpg|Rocks Images (7).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (4).jpg Netendon1.png|Ultimate Dan Thundar3.png|Max the meggawhatt Dan3.png|Dint Mechamorph.png|Bossy the galvinic mocamorph Pyrosity.png|Alan Albright Pilam.png|Ultimate Dint Wrapz.png|Mumfry EATME2.png|Hent ben10.jpg|Swirls titanatomicbeast_profile.jpg|Ultimate Jetray titanbeastblade_profile.jpg|Teleportal thunderbladeblob_profile.jpg|Badaboom jury rigg.jpg|Jury Rigg megashark.jpg|megashark overfloww.jpg|Overflow Dan's Villian Form.png|Benlevin Charbel.png|Ultimate Benlevin #Dint and Dan #Restoring Peace #Meeting up with Rex again #Paradox, GONE! Season 2 #Ultimate 10 #Unlocking more ultimates #Gwen or the Fusetrix? #Ultimate Gwen #Mana Mana #Re-Unlocked #Possessed(BTUF) #Traitors #Released #End of Diagon #Nanochips Nanolena #Baz-El & Ship #Ship Ship Ship #First Words #All Grown up Part 1 Note: For Part || Go to all grown up part 2 Season 3 #Return of the Bounty Hunter Brothers #Trout #Ma and Pops Vreedle #Master Control of the Fusetrix #Master Control on the Ultmonitrix #Guy Problems #Off to the Cemetary #Ultimate Jetray Out #Weakness #The Return of a Wolf #Azmuth's Assassin #Life Failed us #Blue Tetramand #Tearing You Down #Reserved #For Better or Worse #Universe Or Me #The Forge of Creation, Changed #Let you Down Season 4 #Zs'Skayr Gone #Aggregor Gone #Mind Control #Siblings #Invasion #Fourarms Out #Spidermonkey In #Ultimate Rath Unlocked #Toepick(Episode) #Ultimate Atomix(Episode) #Back in the Old School #Planetary War #Part 2 of My Life #Vilgaxia(Episode) #Galvan B Destroyed #You did it Season 5 #Snowman Saver #Unlocks #Way In the Water #Return of the Nanomech #Mechinal Resources #Catching Life #End if Earth #End of Plumbers #The Final Stand #Ceremony #Retreat! #The Ultimate Decision #Azmuth Restoring it #Training Incident #Anodyne (Episode) #Ultimate Fusetrix 1 #Ultimate Fusetrix Part 2 #Ultimate Fusetrix 3 #Ultimate Fusetrix Part 4 Characters Main * Ben 10 *Zs'kayr *Dan *Max * Gwen * Kevin *Agrregor *Ken 10 *Jenny Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Generator Rex Villians *Ultimate Vilgax *Ultimate Great One *Dint *Ssserpent *Sunder *Darkstar *Clancy *Rojo *Hex *Addwaita *Ultimate Animo *Winston *Connor *Forever King Patrick *Dr. Chadwick *Forever King Urian *Ultimate Highbreed Protester DNA sample Ectornite *Ultimate Diagon *Lucubra *Old George *Ghost Discroll *Ultimate Enoch *Garbage Monster * Albedo *Flame Keepers Circle *Ultimate Overlord *Forever Knights *Ultimate Eon *Mumfry *Bossy *Hent *Max *Magister Sylvania * Elena * Nanochips *Simian *Psyphon *Sixsix *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Acid Breath *Vulkanus *Pickaxe aliens *Yelandooshi *Mummy *DnAliens *Ultimate Darkstar *Argit *Sevenseven *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Will Harangue *Pretty Boy Vreedle *Ma Vreedle *Pops Vreedle Aliens #Heatblast #Wildmutt #Fourarms #Ghostfreak #XLR8 #Grey Matter #Stinkfly #Ripjaws #Upgrade #Diamondhead #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Benwolf #Benmummy #Benviktor #Benanimo #Manaflow #Benvreedle #Bendox #Benkrabb #Bengax #Upchuck #Ditto #Waybig #Eye-Guy #Articguanna #Spitter #Buzzshock #Eon #Swampfire #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Alien X #Hummongusaur #Big Chill #Spidermonkey #Echo Echo #Goop #Jetray #Badaboom #Teleportal #Swirls #Overflow #Megashark #Musclemass #Rath #Lodestar #nanomech #Waterhazard #Terraspin #NRG #Armodrillo #Amphibian #Fasttrack #Clockwork #Jury Rigg #Eatle #Shocksquatch #ChamAlien #Ultimate Cannonbolt #Ult. Hummongusaur #Ult. Swampfire #Ult. Echo Echo #Ult. Big Chill #Ult. Spidermonkey #Ultimate Four Arms #Ult.Brainstorm #Ult. Diamondhead #Ult.Ben #Ult.Wildmutt #Toepick #Sandbox #Snakepit #Shellhead #Squidstrictor #Rocks #Icepick #Mindmesser #Atomix #Earthshaker #Ult. Alien X # Ult. Grey Matter #Ult. Jetray #Ultimate Upgrade #Ultimate Ghostfreak (Zs'kayrs true form) #Ult. Goop #Ult. Atomix #Ult. Benkrabb #Ult. XRL8 #Ult. Waybig #Ult. Rocks Plot of the series The first two seasons are Ben, Agrregor and Zs' kayr fighting ULT. Vilgax and Ult. Great one In the third seaon the Forever Knights and the Flame Keepers Circle join up with ult, Vilgax and Ult. Great one and make a super empire and invade Earth Season 4, Zs'kayr and Aggregor join Ult. Vilgax and Gwen and Kevin fin out the mystery and come back to help Ben Season 5 Self centered stories. TRIVIA *Ben, Gwen and Kevin will be seperated for most of the series *They are all Magisters *Ben scans Kolar so when he regains Fourarms he is blue and has a different appearnce. *He starts out with 10 new aliens like always *Paradox actually dies in this series *Lots of minor characters will come back *Ben still has green eyes even though Ben 10,00 has brown eyes *This is non-canon to Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *This is in honor of Dwayne Mcduffie *This is the same timeline as the one that Albedo got trapped in Alien X for a year *The most common used alien is Ultimate Alien X who is indistructable and invincable *Techadon will appear as minor villians *The oringal ten are Toepick, Atomix, Earthshaker, Mindmesser, Icepick, Sandbox, Shellhead, Snakepit, Rocks and Squidstrictor *A new major villian is Albedo who was a hidden power *Vilgax's true form can't be used while he is Ult. Vilgax *The Great One's Worshippers got eaten by The Great One since he was mad that they left him their to rott *It is sequeled with Ben 100 Fusetrix Reboot *This is the first time half of Earth was conquered by Ult. Vilgax and his empire *They are a lot of Bounty Hunters in this series Category:Episodes Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:Backstory Category:Characters Category:Organizations in Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki